Never had a slave like her
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Jafar, tired of all those who oppose his current rule, decides to take care of it by striking both of his opponents at once by turning Jasmine into the perfect genie for him, one who will deal with the pesky street rat...Contains corruption, mind control, fetish material and humiliation.


Never had a slave like her

 *** WARNING:** **This story contains themes of corruption, mind control, brainwashing, humiliation, transformation, navel fetishism and plenty of other materials that some might find unsavory. If you treasure the movie Aladdin and find yourself in dislike, or simply repulsed by what I described up there, then I urge you to stay clear of this story. If not...Enjoy. ***

 **1- Prologue to corruption**

"Oh sure, you've got plenty of power...But you're nothing when compared to Genie. He's the one that gave you your power and he can take it away without any problem should someone else wish it!"

Jafar heard the street rat taunting him. He had been a pest, a true nuisance and a thorn in his side ever since he found out about his existence, as this Aladdin did not seem to know when he was beat. There was, however, a profound truth to what this insolent young man said as it was true that the Genie, however annoying he was, was indeed a deeply powerful individual, an entity who could play with the rules of the cosmos with a snap of his fingers. Whatever he had acquired, whichever tools and powers he took for himself was naught when compared to the blue-skinned slave that he owned. Of course, this was easy to remedy as he began to show a wicked smile...And then he thought for a second before acting on impulses. If he did what he thought of, namely turning himself into a powerful genie, he'd have to act by the rules and decrees placed on those mighty beings...And he could be easily overturned. In a matter of seconds, as he was almost about to vocalize yet another wish, he saw a way to obtain everything he desired...And more should he play this right. He looked at Jasmine, who was trapped in a giant hourglass to punish her for her trickery, a twisted grin showing on his face.

"Genie, I have a wish to make," he announced, playing into Aladdin's trick as he saw his magical slave appear. "I wish for Jasmine to turn into my perfect genie slave, one suited to my needs and my personality..."

Aladdin froze into place, his face turning into an expression of stupor as he realized he had been out-tricked. With Genie in lament over this specific turn of events, he had no choice but to obey as he went on to zap the princess, his magic already making its way into her mind, body and soul. With all eyes on the princess, none dared say a word as each had their expectations, their hopes and their fears about what would soon happen...

 **2- A change of hearts**

She had just been hit by a bolt of magic.

She had no way to dodge or to even comprehend what had just happened, her understanding of the situation muffled by the fact that she could not hear much of anything that happened outside of the hourglass. For the moment, the sand had stopped and thir glass prison had dissipated, leading to a sight of expressed worries coming from Genie and Aladdin...And one of visible triumph from Jafar. About to speak, to ask what was going on, she felt a tingle all along her skin that propagated to her muscles, to her very bones, and a little object appeared on the palm of her hand, as if glued there. She lifted it up and saw a bronze lamp, one extremely similar to Genie's golden one. One look at it gave all the information she needed as an expression of fear made way onto her visage...Until she felt a potent suction draw her in the lamp she was unwittingly holding. There was a tug on her body, one that seemed to make her dematerialize, a sensation she never thought she'd go through in her life, as it felt odd, as if she was being turned into gas very quickly. Her head, her neck, her torso, her waist, her legs and then her feet followed suit in a very quick succession, leaving the princess into a vague energy that was thus absorbed by the tip of the lamp. Quitting the space she was in, she disappeared from everyone's sight, transported into another realm entirely...

Changing from human to energy, the reverse happened as sensations were brought back progressively to her body as she floated in the air. Her sense of touch, of smell, of hearing and even of taste came back quickly as an aura englobed her in a manner that felt entirely alien to her, the domains of arcana and of djinns being unknown to her save from listening to a few tales back in her early youth. Her sight was the last thing that returned as she saw that she was in a globe world, a tight confined space that seemed to be large to her, yet limited all the same as she was trapped within this realm that was mysterious and downright terrifying for her. She knew deep down what was happening, yet everything seemed to progress so rapidly that she did not even have the moment to think and realize what it all meant...

She would be transformed into a genie.

Jafar had obviously wished for this to happen...Yet perhaps there would still be some hope. After all, Genie himself seemed to possess some kind of will of his own, a modicum of control over his actions as he had somewhat saved Aladdin even while in Jafar's service. She had resources, wits to her name and so there was always the possibility that she'd outwit or even help Agrabah against this dictator, this charlatan whose desire for power went beyond the insane. However, as soon as she thought about her predicament in such a way, a gigantic hand appeared and presented its palm to her, as if motioning for her to stop.

" _That will not do. You are meant to be the perfect genie for your master. You will have to change."_

The voice felt oddly familiar to her, a feminine tone that seemed to drill itself into her very spirit as there was power, even allure to the way it spoke as the hand seemed to be part of a larger entity that loomed above and around her. She could not distinguish anything save for the hand though, everything being overshadowed by thick mists of magic that continued to sparkle and tingle against her entire being.

" _First, we'll go with a change of wardrobe. You'll have to look good for your owner."_

A snap of fingers went on to turn Jasmine into mist for a few seconds as her entire being was being manipulated, changed into something else as the twinkles of arcana around her was incorporated into her being. Twice had she been dematerialized now, only to regroup the ensemble of her limbs, every pores of her skin and everything that composed her. However, there was something different about her now, something entirely new despite a certain ressemblance to her usual self. She looked at her hands and saw no difference, yet her arms told of a different story as there were large bracelets around her wrists now, accessories that weren't there before. Looking at her whole body, she was more than half-naked now, her pantaloons giving ways to very revealing panties adorned to a golden belt that adjusted itself to her waist and hips perfectly. Two large bracelets were attached to her ankles, there were a trail of beads that went inside her cleavage that connected to a necklace of gold, the beads turning into two trails that connected behind her back as well. Gone was her top, replaced by only two tassels that covered her nipples, revealing a large part of her chest for the world to see. She was almost nude, her curves there for anyone to observe as she was a little freaked out by all of this. She had always been a little rebellious when it came to fashion and her beauty...Yet this was going too far. However, her voice was muted on the matter as the hand caressed her with a finger, as if trying to figure out what would work best here, as if she was but an experiment.

" _Wonderful. This shows your natural beauty much better. Now that your body is prepared, let's infuse your soul and mind with what's necessary."_

She wanted to protest, to have some manner of explanation, yet a large finger to her forehead silenced those thoughts as an energy flowed through her, cascading from an unknown source into her essence as she went slack-jawed, unable to cope with what was going on.

" _Do not worry. Everything will be made clear very soon. Just accept this power and your new role."_

It was hard to retort to this, not only due to the energy scrambling her thoughts but also because a tiny portion of her actually wanted to agree to this, whatever it was. It felt unnatural, an intruder within her thoughts, yet it was vocal and growing as more and more sparkles of fragments of magic flowed through her, constantly reshaping her. Her priorities, what mattered, seemed to shuffle around as she knew not what was happening nor what she wanted anymore. Her thoughts were there, but they were also not her own...Not for the time being at the very least.

" _You will grow into a fine genie, a good slave for your master. Jafar is your owner, the one who turned you. What is he? Who is he? Do you understand his nature?"_

On instinct, her mind raced through various impressions of Jafar, the vizir that she dared not trust even for a second. He was manipulative, evil, power-hungry and downright sadistic at times. He was narcissistic, a control-freak that would do anything to obtain his goal. Others mattered not into his scheme of things, with the only thing of importance being himself. She certainly wasn't fond of him, quite the contrary, but those reflexions on his character came pouring out of her, as if the truth could not be contained through the touch of this gigantic being.

" _Then you must serve his power, use his methods and be the perfect genie for him. It is your destiny and it is his will. If that is who you think he is, then it is also what you must become."_

More power flowed through the tip of that finger on her head and it caused her to pause, her eyes flaring up as an unnatural glow made her irises vanish. Magic was immersed into her being, shaping her entire essence into something else, turning her into someone else. Her blood was boiling, turning into mist that coalesced into fire within her veins, resulting in her skin turning from bronze to fiery red. However, it was her personality that was the most affected now as the tenets of the genies were implanted within her psyche.

" _You must serve your master. He command and you obey, that is the nature of your relationship."_

Agrabah was secondary. Her father was non-existent. Aladdin was but an afterthought. Her pet tiger, Rajah, was absolutely nothing. They were all set aside, cast away from her thoughts as the primal importance, her reason for existing, was then placed front and center within her thoughts. Jafar. He was her master and she had to serve him. She had to be the best genie for him and that meant she had to be altered, she had to be perfect.

" _Push away everything that is of less importance. Accept what you must become."_

She was no longer rebellious; instead she was devoted. She could not be strong-minded anymore; she needed to be subservient. Her kind-hearted disposition would not do; she would be ruthless instead. Her gentleness was useless; she'd be direct and cruel to replace that. One by one everything that she had built unwittingly or by design was replaced by the needs of the moment, brainwashed into a different Jasmine. She would no longer be a princess, but a genie, a slave to her master's will. She had to accept this. More than that, she had to find utter delight in this.

" _Your soul is his. Your being is his property. Your power is his to shape and to use."_

She felt strong, mighty, absolutely invincible now as vapors of her ancient thought were ejected from her head. Her skin a deep crimson, her legs began to mesh together, putty to be shaped by invisible hands as they joined together to form a free-flowing tail of thick smoke, red in color too, albeit an even deeper shade of it. Gold, red and black being her colors, she grew to love it, yet not as much as she adored her master. She was him in a different light now. He was self-assured, confident and mighty...He took what he wanted and he was strong enough to do so...He was cunning, intelligent and his will was so strong that she could not help but bow before it. His methods were sublime, his own perceptions reigning above others as he'd put people in their place, proving his superiority all the time without hesitation. He was her master now and she couldn't wait to obey him, to submit to his being like the good genie that she was.

" _You are ready now. Contemplate the truth and let it warp your senses forevermore..."_

The finger on her head removed itself and then the mist rushed inside her, granting her the power to better serve her master. Then a snap of two fingers echoed through the area, leaving Jasmine wide awake as the truth would be finally revealed. With this obstacle gone, Jasmine could see who the hand belonged to and thus she saw that this was herself, only taller and larger. She had a smirk on her face as she overwhelmed herself. Their minds connected and time twisted itself over, creating a paradox as she was the one who convinced herself to become a genie. Her mind collapsing due to twin versions of events mixing together, Jasmine saw this as if that event was like an ouroboros, a moebius strip in concept that seemed to nourish itself in complexities and in magic as she knew not where it began nor where it ended. As such, it became easy to subdue herself and for herself to be subdued, creating the perfect genie that her master wanted...That he deserved...

 **3- The fate of the street rat**

It had been but moments since Jasmine had been absorbed inside the bronze lamp. A couple of seconds, less than a minute as the object had started to glow and then to shine before it returned to its dull and metallic appearance. Aladdin and Genie were stressed, hoping that some miracle could prevent the inevitable from happening, that the princess had perhaps a stronger will than anticipated. Genie, though, kept his expectations grounded to reality, as the way Jafar worded his wish made it very clear that Jasmine would be altered in many ways. Still, he couldn't help himself but join Aladdin in his initiative to not lose faith. However, having granted three wishes to his current master, all he could do was hope that things would correct themselves as he got sucked back in his lamp, removing him from the equation for the time being...Unless Aladdin or someone else would summon him anew.

A minute passed and then Jafar went on to pick up the lamp himself, with no activity on the surface of the bronze item manifesting itself. He contemplated the object and, eventually, rubbed its surface with vigor as it shook and a barrage of thick red smoke erupted from the tip, soliciting a smile from the sadistic wizard. The room went on to get filled with the smoke until it gathered together in one mass, smelling of sulfur, incense and a faintly sweet smell that made for a bizarre, yet titilatting presence in everyone's nostrils. The smoke cloud eventually formed up, puffing into a gigantic Jasmine that towered over everyone as magic crackled around her, announcing the presence of a sinister being and its aura of pure and powerful corruption. Her eyes were lit up, her smirk showing a certain satisfaction to her new status and she looked at Jafar with respect before going on to present herself.

"Oh master, I am the genie of this lamp, here to serve you. I can grant you three wishes," she said, beginning in a classical way that reminded Aladdin and Jafar of their first interaction with Genie, until she waved her hand as if bored already of this introduction. "You've already had a genie, of course, so you know very well what the limits are. I shall not insult your intelligence by repeating it for you, my master~"

Her tone was playful, yet in a particularly self-satisfied way. Her demeanor had changed as well as her appearance, as she was much more explicitly sexual as she stretched and went on to let everyone enjoy the show with all that skin and those curves showing up. She had never been the pure image of modesty, of course, yet this went beyond what she wore previously by more than a few steps as nobody could truly resist taking a peek at her, especially since she was particularly tall and large right now. Jafar, though, was the first to gather his thoughts as his desire for control and power made him focus more easily. "Return to your previous size, Jasmine, I would rather speak to you eye to eye," he commanded, his own magic keeping Aladdin at bay.

Obeying, she reduced her size to her previous one, with Jafar now being taller than her as she got closer to him, placing her hands on his shoulders as she flowed behind his back, her head close to his. "But of course my master...Anything you could wish, I shall grant~"

"My first wish will be this: I wish for the both of us to be married," Jafar declared, not losing time as he looked at his new genie with a smug little smile on his face. "That way-"

"That way, you have a legitimate claim to the throne, to the role of Sultan," Jasmine explained, snapping her fingers as a golden ring appeared on her finger while another popped up around Jafar's as well. "Of course, I shall play the role of a good and devoted wife to make sure everything is in order, to make sure the wish stays relevant~"

He loved this new Jasmine already, as Jafar felt a particular satisfaction at seeing the princess act this way. Minutes ago, she had tried to trick him, to cause his downfall, yet now she was his most prized helper, a tool for him to wield efficiently and without mercy. About to ask for his second wish, a voice from afar broke his concentration.

"No Jasmine! You must fight this! He can't be your master!"

It was the street rat, this Aladdin that gave him so much trouble. He could end this right now, he thought, destroy him utterly and move on with his plans. He'd have everything he need, everything set in place for the next delicious phase of his life. However, a part of him felt that it would be too easy, that Aladdin hadn't quite suffered enough. To vanquish him, to annihilate his presence here and now would just make it flavorless and thus Jafar looked at this problem through various angles while this young and foolish adversary continued trying to save Jasmine from her fate. The new genie, however, willfully ignored him in favor of her new master.

"Perhaps I could deal with him, my master~" Jasmine said, a glimmer of pure malice in her eyes as she eyed her former lover and ally. "All you'd need to do is to wish for me to do so and I'd humiliate the boy, turn him into the antithesis of what he is right now..."

He adored the idea, but it would be such a waste to spend a wish on that brat. No, he had a better idea as Jafar chuckled a little before looking at Jasmine. "I wish for you to be my eternal tool for the subjugation of my enemies and foes, that you will execute my will without hesitation or regret with your incredible powers!"

"Hmmm...So thoughtful~" Jasmine replied before snapping her fingers. Her fate now even more interwined with Jafar's, she then looked at Aladdin before turning her gaze once more to Jafar. "Shall I?"

Jafar looked at Aladdin and went on to grin, the situation being too perfect for words as he waved his hand toward his enemy in disdain. "Deal with him."

"Any special requests?" Jasmine asked, herself having many different plans in mind already, the look of confusion and fear on Aladdin's face being such a treat for her.

"Humiliate him. Break him...And then make him crawl before me in supplication..."

Understanding what was needed of her, she snapped her fingers and brought her lamp back on the palm of her hand. The tip went on to suck with massive vigor, a little typhoon set in the palace itself, as it went on to twist Aladdin's form to the thinnest form possible before it sucked him in, making him disappear into the domain of Jasmine, who observed this with a particularly sinister expression on her face...

 **4-The center of desires**

His head felt heavy and he felt groggy.

He could remember just what had happened, how everything turned terribly wrong as his plan had failed spectacularly. Much like the time he had been sent in the dungeon after being caught by the guards, he felt chained and destitute, weak and powerless as his senses were attuning themselves to a new place, an entirely different realm. First came his smell, as the scent of Jasmine in her new form greeted him. She was close, he could feel it.

"Hmmm...We're in quite a situation, aren't we?"

He could hear her too now, her voice still retaining its beauty, even though her tone certainly did not suggest anything pleasant. His sense of touch returned as well, with tingles on his skin being felt all over, possibly dust or something similar being in contact with him constantly...At least he hoped that this was it.

"We wanted to overthrow him, to make things return to normal...And yet here we are..."

He could taste something in the air, his mouth opening itself up to speak, yet something came in contact with his tongue. It felt as if he had drunk something sparkly, something inherently dangerous yet tasty all the same as it brought back his vision too, letting him see Jasmine up close as she looked simply stunning. He found that she was pretty, that she was a beautiful young woman back when he first saw her, yet now there was a certain appeal to her that transcended even this situation. Her red skin, her free-flowing and thick tail, how revealing her "garments" were, her curves and her jewelry...It all made for a particularly sexy and alluring sight to behold. It caused him more pain to understand how she got there, though, yet what she was saying seemed to indicate some semblance of pity, of regret, as he listened on.

"It's time to understand that things will have to change...But it doesn't have to be for the worse, far from it~" Jasmine said, her smile mysterious as she approached him, snapping her fingers to let him move freely of his own accord now, whatever power that chained him now gone. "I have to punish you, of course, but that doesn't have to be a bad thing~"

The way she spoke almost made Aladdin seriously consider going along with her, yet a part of him refused as Jasmine was not acting of her own volition. She was under a spell, transformed, and thus it was with a painful realization that he knew he shouldn't trust her. Yet her voice made him want to more than anything, even more than his memories of her or his obvious affection for the once-princess.

"Don't be like that...I bet we could make this work very well and that we could both be quite happy with our situation~" Jasmine said, rising her arms in the air and letting them rest behind her head as she took a sexy pose, looking at Aladdin with a gaze that could melt swords and armors due to the sheer sensuality behind those eyes. Then she started to spin her breast slightly, making her tassel move along in circles as the magic in this place, in her lamp, moved along with her. "Aren't you sure you wouldn't want to be with me? We could still be together, Aladdin~"

The way she said it, what she was currently doing tugged at Aladdin's heart. Of course he wanted to be with her, as he had loved her the moment he set his sight on this wonderful woman. Her current pose, the sheer sexuality of the moment, made him doubt his resolve for a moment, which was all that was needed as the tassels spun more rapidly, creating an after-effect of red and gold, circles that seemed to draw him in more and more. He always thought himself to be somewhat chaste and pure, to be an earnest and simple man, yet he could certainly not disagree with what he was seeing as there was something magnetic, something pulling him in those tassels and those sumptuous breasts of hers.

"Stare as much as you want, my dearest. I'm more than okay with you looking at my beautiful body~" Jasmine said, encouraging him to play along as she began to softly swing her breast left and right in a pendulum-like motion, keeping a careful balance so as to keep the movements unrestrained. She went faster now as the circles created by the after-effects were much more visible now, much more preeminent. "You love me, don't you?"

His eyes were set on her chest and it was magnificent. The fact that he was in a lamp, that he was in danger, that Jasmine was different...They all began to subside, becoming an afterthought as something within told him that this was wrong, yet the more he stared the easier it was to ignore as his irises began to showcase circles of gold and red. His senses being mesmerized, his head began to slowly move along with the motion of thise breasts, guided by them as something within him just clicked, activating responses within his body as his mouth moved to speak the truth. "Yes...More than anything..."

He was incredibly responsive, it seemed, as Jasmine permitted herself a smug grin now that she knew that his focus was exactly where she wanted it. As a genie, she could not make him fall in love with her, yet it was unnecessary to try and do so since he was already head over heels for her. What she could do, instead, was use this to her advantage in order to convince him of more than a few perception changes, to a whole new mindset as she'd use something that excited her to no end at this point, finding great pleasure in this predicament of theirs. "But have you ever lusted for me? Have you ever pleasured yourself while thinking about me? Gave way to your horny behaviour with thoughts of my form?"

His focus was on her breasts, their speed somewhat making him lose sight of everything else. He had to fight back, he felt, yet all the same his heart was not in it as to see Jasmine act this way brought out something that he knew not he possessed deep within him. Growing excited, aroused, the circles within his eyes grew and a small grin on his face developed as he just couldn't set aside the truth away from her. She needed to know since she asked. "Yes...I have thought of you in many fashions...I find you beautiful...Sensational...Irresistible..."

"Then there is nothing wrong with thinking of me that way more and more. Just let your inhibitions run wild and free~" Jasmine suggested, her tone coming on a little stronger now, taking charge of the situation as the tassels spun round and round, never letting Aladdin take his eyes off of them. "You've thought of my breasts, my hips, my lips and many sexy little places on my body, didn't you? You've had fantasies where you would do unspeakable things to me, haven't you?"

It sounded naughty, forbidden even, yet the way she said all that made it sound absolutely enthralling in terms of pure appeal. He hadn't been proud, thinking of himself as more reserved, more frank in his desires and yet Jasmine brought all of his depraved little scenarios to the forefront, letting them bring him closely to where she wanted him as he was transfixed, entirely hypnotized by her tassels and her chest, by the way she spoke. Unknown to him, he was basking in her aura, prey to many subtle manipulations that were only beginning to take effect, to have its hold on his mind as Jasmine was barely getting started.

"But I know you and I've seen it before...I know what you love the most about me, the one thing you can't seem to deny yourself as your eyes will certainly drift off to it soon..." Jasmine teased, slowly reducing the speed of her spinning tassels so as to make sure he'd be able to pinpoint what she spoke of. Her whole body belonged to Jafar, her master...As such, she did not want him to really have anything too desirable and she wanted him to be putty in her hands, which meant she had to get creative and to make sure he'd be hers forevermore...Thankfully, she had a plan for that. "I am talking...Of course...About my navel~"

A victim of her suggestions and of his growing trance, his eyes darted toward the specific part she mentioned as he saw her belly button. There wasn't much of anything particular about it, yet she came closer to him and soon he could only see her tassels and her belly button, the three forming some form of trinity as the effects of the tassels soon gave some leeway over her navel, gaining some hypnotic potency as Aladdin watched...And began to admire it.

"How many times have you wanted to kiss it, to lick it, to declare your undying lust and adoration toward it? I've lost count, but I do recall vividly how much you love it," she said, reshaping events with words as her smoke tail went on to find its way into his pants. Coiling around his manhood, the thick smoke was fiery hot and served to give untold amounts of pleasure to Aladdin as Jasmine felt his member twitch incessantly, an immense sense of satisfaction rushing through her as she saw him hypnotized, suggestible, vulnerable and entirely at her mercy, under her sexy power. "Let's make this moment memorable, shall we?"

His senses were hyper-attuned now, an effect of her nearness and his own confused state of mind as his penis was expertly-handled, given a shocking amount of bliss as his waist jerked back and forth as if he himself was impulsively cooperating with what was happening. The honesty of his body seemed to confuse his mind further, with whatever voice of resistance, of reason, being bashfully swatted to the side in favor of this amazing experience. He looked at the tassels, at her navel and he began to understand why she was talking about his fascination with it. His own trance made sense of her words, finding logic and reasoning where there was none to fill the void as its depth, its roundness and its delectable appearance grew enormously in terms of appeal, giving way to an absolute elation coming from Aladdin. The pleasure helping tremendously with that new way of thinking, he looked at her, the tassels still spinning and capturing his mind, yet his heart and his body began to gradually adore Jasmine's navel.

"Imagine how it would feel on your lips, the sublime taste it would have~" Jasmine teased him, finding it very amusing how he was playing along now as he'd soon be entirely devoted to her navel. "Just think of what you'd give to let yourself go, how your passion would be set ablaze by this sumptuous asset of mine~"

He couldn't take it any longer as Aladdin reached an orgasm, blowing his load all over as Jasmine's tail nevertheless continued, milking him for all he was worth as this was the very best climax he had ever attained in his life. There was something transcendental about it, something divine that seemed to give meaning to something so simple as releasing his seed, as if he had damned himself for perhaps the sweetest treat of all...And yet it was not over as he felt his testicles getting filled up again before he climaxed once more, the sensations never diminishing for one second.

"It would be a shame to just have one...Especially when I can give you as many as you want~" Jasmine said sensually, bobbing her navel as her stomach went on to move in waves, tantalizing him into giving it his all so as to overwhelm him. "Come to your heart content, Aladdin...Come for me and for the navel of your dreams~"

And thus he did so, over and over again. He went from empty, to full, to empty again in a cycle that seemed to debilitate him. Soon, he couldn't even hear what she was saying, his senses running rampant and his vision turning white as he was at her mercy...And part of him felt immensely glad for that. His mind was foggy, his purpose for being there unclear...Yet he felt good now and it was all that mattered...

 **5-Memories**

Aladdin woke up, feeling groggy. How long had he been there?

Unshackled, free from any restraint, he was still nonetheless trapped in this environment and he tried to vaguely remember just why he was there...Yet all he could think of was Jasmine's navel, which was odd. Still, the more he thought about it, the more excited he became as an erection made its way into his pants, leaving him flustered about how this benign part of the princess solicited such an immensely satisfying response.

"Awake again, I see~" Jasmine said, herself seeming to have grown larger and taller, much like she had done so in the palace. She could go on and perhaps grab him and squeeze him with but a single hand right there, yet the sight of the diminutive Aladdin amused her, as did his reaction of absolute surprise...Followed by his eyes trailing off to her navel already. "And quite focused on this object of pure fascination. It's coming back to you how much you worship it, isn't it?"

Aladdin felt utterly confused by this, as he felt that this size of her ought to make him recall something, an important event which could explain what was happening, yet he drew a blank right there. His head was fuzzy and all he could think of was this gorgeous, sexy belly button which could possibly swallow him whole right there and then, a little scenario that only solicited a few twitches from his member that began to grow in excitement. "W-what's coming back?"

"Why, your true memories of course!" Jasmine said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, the question that Aladdin had in mind not even worth being asked judging by her tone. "Don't tell me you've truly gone and forgotten all of your promises..."

He felt guilty now, as if he had to remember something yet he couldn't really understand what it was. His head felt light, his senses somewhat dizzy now as the sole focus he could find was Jasmine, be it her voice, her smell and her wondrous navel, those being the only thing that allowed him to stay anchored in this sordid version of reality.

"Oh, silly me...Of course you did~" Jasmine said as if she knew why he was so puzzled, why he couldn't even comprehend a thing that she said. "You've been completely hypnotized, conditioned to forget!"

"I've been...hypnotized?" Aladdin asked, a little incredulous and yet the moment he thought of the concept, a flash of her spinning tassels, of his relentless orgasms and of her navel flooded his mind as he groggily smiled before snapping out of it. "But...But...Why?"

"Oh, but because you asked me to, silly!" Jasmine said in a friendly tone, chuckling as she crossed her arms below her chest. "You did pledge yourself to become my slave and plaything for all times, after all~"

This was wrong. It never happened and he knew it as Aladdin began to grow in defiance. He had no proof, his head being wonky and his mind without anything to latch onto besides Jasmine, yet he knew in his heart that this could not be the truth. Something deep within himself reassured him that there was no way that Jasmine was right about this. "I've never said such a thing!" he replied with more determination, his spirit fighting back the many enchantments and spells weaved in this place.

"Oh, shall I make you remember then?" she said with a defiant smirk, snapping her fingers to recreate Aladdin's home. Everything was there, from the view onto Agrabah itself, the dirty rug and so forth. Too amazed to see this happen, he barely saw that a past version of Jasmine and himself were retreating there, having run away from those who would do them harm. "Let us see what truly happened~"

His past self was breathing heavily, the efforts taking a toll on him as he looked at Jasmine, clad in her princess getup who seemed to breathe heavily too. He recalled the earnest chat they had together, the moment where everything clicked and that he knew he had met the woman of his life. Yet, things weren't quite what they seemed as Jasmine had a different expression...One of disdain for him.

"Insolent fool..."she said, her face showing irritation as she moved away from him. "Who said you could touch me?"

"But I saved your life...Surely that must mean something..."his past self replied, going off-script as Aladdin couldn't recall any of this...Yet a vision of the spinning tassels, a careful whisper in his ear coming from Jasmine ( _ **remember~)**_ and he could almost feel that there was something to this, that perhaps this was not entirely false either.

"I am the princess of Agrabah...And I will not be handled this way by the likes of you!" she said, removing the cloak she wore that day to reveal herself completely. His past self, subjugated not only by her beauty but also by her temperament, went on to get on his knees and looked at the royalty with new eyes.

"I am sorry, I would have never acted in such a way if I knew, your majesty!" he shouted out, desperate for mercy to be given to him. "I really thought you were in danger!"

There was a pause and a mellowing expression on Jasmine's past face, until it turned into a triumphant smirk as she looked down at the Aladdin from the past. "You had noble intentions...So I could certainly make an exception for you, as normally you'd be put to death for even trying to come in contact with me..." Jasmine explained, looking at the scared young man supplicating her. "I will be generous...If you become my slave and servant. I have some special little experiments I want to carry over and you'll do the job perfectly~"

There was a sensual undercurrent in what she said, no matter how sinister it sounded, as it made Aladdin visibly shake in fear but also in arousal, strangely enough. His current self began to revisit this more vividly, his own thoughts and apprehensions blasting his mind with pinpoint accuracy as he saw this as a terrifying change in his life...Yet it also meant that he would never have to steal again...That there would be food for him in exchange of his services...And, secretly, he was also glad to be under her service as her beauty far surpassed that of any damsel in all of Agrabah. He felt immense lust for her, as well as a respect that was born out of fear and admiration. "I...I accept, your majesty..."

She smiled and then guided him outside, both leaving this little make-believe theater as new memories assailed Aladdin's mind. Yes, the experiments were all related to hypnosis, to how Jasmine could make him submit and obey her...And he could remember how he grew to love it more and more, his own perceptions there for her to shape up. An adoration, a sense of worship had bloomed within him and days, weeks, even months passed while he willingly submitted to her superiority...All the while he kept staring at her navel...Then his grand mission happened.

He recalled that he had been rescued from prison by an old man and guided to a cave, there to retrieve a lamp from the Cave of Wonders. There was a trek in the desert, many tests...Yet no this was all false. There was no old man...He had never been imprisoned ( _ **remember~**_ ). Yes, the actual events unfolded when Jasmine told him of her plans to become a grander being, to become the tool of the grandest man alive...And that there would be a reward should he succeed. He found the cave and his purpose was noble and honest enough that he could enter, as to do this for the woman he obeyed and worshipped was the greatest feat of them all. Within, he found a lamp and a magic carpet, which he used to get back to Agrabah incognito...

"You remember the reward very well, don't you?" Jasmine teased him, her gigantic genie self fading in and out from this reverie as her colossal beauty and her power radiated even in his thoughts, an eternal presence within his psyche. "Let us revisit this solemn moment~"

This was the moment where he played the part of Ali Ababwa and...But no it could not be. Why would there be a parade? Elephants? Dancers? A genie solely for him? He was but a servant, wasn't he? He was devoted, loyal and absolutely enslaved by Jasmine and it was for her that he invaded the Cave of Wonders, to prove his worth to her. Yes, he could almost remember it now, as if it had happened a few moments ago...

"I have come back, my princess," Aladdin said respectuously, setting himself on one knee as he floated in the air thanks to his magic carpet. In his hands could be found a lamp of bronze, something that could seem ordinary yet now in hindsight he knew that it was important, crucial even. "I have done as you said and thus I offer this carpet...and this lamp...as you commanded."

Jasmine took it from him in an instant, observing it as she smiled with satisfaction. "You have done well, my slave. It seems like you can do anything I wish you to with the proper motivation," she said with half-praise, as if unimpressed by what he had accomplished. "However, I did give my word that you'd get rewarded and so you will."

She stepped on the carpet and automatically it obeyed her silent commands, which seemed to make sense for Aladdin as she was a supreme authority, a true divine being to him and to others, capable of making even a raging tiger submit to her will. As they floated away from the palace in which he was but a humble servant, up in the night sky, a vague picture of something romantic began to shuffle every details, until it was crushed by the reality that he had denied himself for so long.

"You've been a good and subservient slave to the palace, but now I believe I will make it official that you're to be my personal servant and no one else," Jasmine declared, towering over him as his perceptions of her were twisted to make her seem grand and godly, as if he was unworthy to even look at her. "However, I will also let you have something else, something that can only be done in secret...I will let you touch yourself to the sight of my navel."

This came as a shock to both himself in the past and the present, as she had known for all this time about his fetishistic, monomaniacal adoration and lust for her belly button. His past iteration looked at her in shame, yet he could not deny her anything.

"Of course I knew. You were never subtle about it...But I cannot let someone like you touch me, as I am worth far more than you could ever conceive," Jasmine explained, saying the obvious as she placed a hand on her hip. "Now, admit your desires to your mistress and let yourself go~"

He should have been insulted, indignant in front of such a treatment, having done exactly as she said only to be berated like this...Yet Aladdin knew that this was not how he reacted at all, far from it. He got on all four and seemed genuinely happy, absolutely stunned by her generosity. "Thank you my princess, my goddess!" he loudly declared as his gaze set itself upon her navel while he lowered his hand toward his crotch to accomplish what she wanted of him.

"No, if you are to do it then you must do it right," Jasmine commanded, her tone firm but her smile mischievous as she crossed her arms. "Get on your back and present yourself to me. Let me see your manhood from the start until your miserable finish~"

He obeyed. Of course he did. Gratitude filled his every gestures as he dropped his pants and got his back against the carpet. He was painfully erect, aroused to an extreme as he loved how she was taking charge, his visions from the past of those many trances fueling his hand and spirit as he jerked off in front of her, determined to please not only himself, but also her. "At once, my mistress!"

"Such a pathetic look for yourself...But perhaps that is fitting~" she commented, looking at him as if he were a worm as she chuckled lightly. As he masturbated slowly and surely, his eyes set on her navel, Jasmine couldn't help but be amused by this picturesque sight. "Someone like you can only dream of doing this in front of me, so it must be like a lifelong goal coming true, yes? Perhaps you ought to show a little more gratitude to me~"

He was in agreement with what she said; how could he not? The way she spoke to him, made him feel inferior and boasted her superiority was only fitting, only right as it only aroused him further, making him release some precum due to how excited he was. In front of her, he didn't have any pride nor any dignity...All he had was devotion and submission to this wonderful woman, his mistress, his princess...his goddess..."Thank you mistress...You're too kind!" he began to say, her navel filling his eyes and mind with unabashed lust. "I am but a lowly slave...Your lowly slave..."

"And the only thing that you can ever dream of is to beat your meat to my navel...Remember this~" Jasmine teased as she subtly spun her navel in circles with some careful waist movements, adding some slight hypnosis and some tantalizing gestures to the mix. "Now cum for me...Shoot your worthless seed in the air for your goddess~"

And he did. It was the best moment of his life as of this moment. He felt defeated, entirely conquered and yet satisfied as he stained the carpet with his white flag of pleasure. It was explosive, entirely amazing and his heart swole with nothing but love and subservience as of this moment.

"Oh, but we're not done yet. We're not even at the halfway point..." Jasmine said, sniding him while looking down at his half-naked body. "Continue and shoot your pitiful semen until I tire of it, slave~"

The last thing Aladdin saw in that vision was his hand returning to his manhood as it faded. Its effects were definitely striking hard, though, as he recalled what happened afterward. He had gotten so many rewards, so many times when he obeyed the princess and thus got this reward. No matter the place, the time or if there was anyone nearby, he had become her personal plaything, a toy and project for her to do as she please and his feelings of gratitude, of loyalty and of elation came back to him. Many memories of his were shifted away, either destroyed or replaced, rearranged, as his reality was hers for the taking...And he was becoming unaware of that.

"You do remember that my navel has ever been your reward and your one true love, my slave," the gigantic Jasmine said, returning for him to look upon as she was no longer phantomatic, but very real. She towered over him in a manner that felt surreal now, yet it only added to his newfound, or rediscovered sense of belonging to this divine being. "Look upon it and be pleased~"

Even though he could do naught but obey, the spinning tassels ever popping up in his mind, or all those fake memories of trances and hypnotic inductions, a last vestige of his true self shone through as he resisted with one last question, one final little contradiction that could make it all come crashing down. "If...If all of this is true...Then why did you hypnotize me to forget?"

"Ah, but it's so simple..." Jasmine sneered, approaching her face closer to his position, her two shining eyes staring him down. "Because I could, that's all. You're my slave, my servant and you pledged yourself to me... _ **Remember~?**_ "

And thus things simply clicked. All those new memories settled itself in place, cemented as the truth as the magics of this place, Jasmine's power, his attraction to her and the many real and illusory inductions made it so Aladdin was entirely taken away by this version of events. His own recollection was worthless now, as Jasmine was right as she always was. Things happened that way and so his mind reshaped itself to accomodate this twisted history.

"Ah, but perhaps we ought to remake your pledge then, to ensure that your soul will ever be aware of your status..." Jasmine hinted at, reducing her size so as to be the same as his. "Since I will now lead a new life, it would be only fair that we renew and update your servitude toward me...and my master~"

Yes, the pledge that he had decreed so long ago, before her change into this for her beloved master and mentor. She had transformed herself into a genie in order to be his, to be his perfect tool...Yet she had demanded some time alone with him. He doubted her all along and he felt guilty, remorseful that he was such a bad slave, yet a snap of her fingers brought his attention back to her...And to her delicious navel.

"This new pledge will be simple: I want you to become my navel's slave. Since I have become a powerful and beautiful genie, you are no longer worthy of me and my entire being...I'd have to abandon you...But perhaps if you were to devote yourself to a single part of me, then it would be okay~" Jasmine explained, her logic wicked and twisted, yet nevertheless effective on the addled Aladdin who went from desperation to hopeful in a matter of seconds. "Become my navel's property and you'll be able to stay in the palace and with me...To do that, all you have to do is kiss it in pure devotion~"

He looked at her navel and saw how deep it was, how round and how absolutely stunning it was. His heart began to beat faster, as if he was entirely smitten by it as his lips seemed to tremble in pure anticipation. A tiny, almost insignificant part of himself made him unable to move, his last bastion of resistance which was losing ground insanely fast in front of such an offer...Yet he wanted to agree to those terms.

"You'd give out everything to me, write it down to your very soul that your owner would be my navel," Jasmine added, knowing that the inevitable was coming as she saw his reactions, his erection and how stupidly tempted he was. "Now kiss it and become my eternal plaything~"

He couldn't disobey her, nor did he want to. He jumped at the chance and went on to plant his lips on her navel, licking it for all he was worth. This gave away a tingle, a little spark in his mouth as he knew right there and then that he had given himself entirely to her...And his master was now her navel. He'd obey, worship and love her belly button inconditionally. He was its servant and he felt...proud of it. Yes, this was his rightful place, as the majesty of Jasmine could only be witnessed and worshipped in parts when it came to lowly beings like him. He looked at his new master with pride, this sumptuous navel, and kissed it again, prompting him to ejaculate due to the pleasure he had from all this submission, all this subservience and the sheer taste of the love of his life: Jasmine's navel. Common sense, simple logic and his own sense of self found themselves transformed, forever changed now as he just couldn't do anything but obey his own impulses, which were under the complete control of Jasmine as she made him climax time and time again, letting him kiss her stomach while she messed with his mind with various triggers, commands, suggestions and taunts to make sure he'd enjoy everything thoroughly.

" _ **Of course you'd fall in love with a navel like the lowly worm that you are~"**_

" _ **It's in your nature to submit, to be dominated. You enjoy it, don't you?"**_

" _ **Spill your useless seed in the void, learn to find bliss in this act~"**_

" _ **You can never escape me...Now do you even want to, isn't that right?"**_

He felt low, abused...And yet he loved every seconds of it as any faint hint of the noble and courageous lad that he once had been had simply vanished, replaced by someone who had been corrupted, downgraded by his desires being manipulated and changed beyond his control. Jasmine's power and appeal was too great and he just threw himself at her as he eventually lost consciousness due to the sheer amount of colossal pleasure that shook his bones and his soul now.

He was truly and completely hers.

 **6- From street rat to...**

Jafar held the bronze lamp in his hand.

It hadn't been too long since his new genie had entered within, a few moments as he pondered just what exactly was happening in this powerful item that was in his possession. A faint shaking and a puff of red smoke slightly surprised him as Jasmine made its reappearance, a grand one as she materialized along with Aladdin on his knees, a large grin on his face and with spirals of gold and red in his eyes. It seemed to him that she had hypnotized the young man and that he was, in this state, helpless. Still, despite the sight being particularly funny to him, he wanted more details as every scenarios possible couldn't certainly make justice to what he truly wanted this "Ali Ababwa" to suffer through. "I trust you gave him the correct punishment?"

"Of course, my master~" Jasmine said, sounding quite happy with the results as she went closer to her master, her enthusiasm seemingly genuine when in his proximity. "I used methods that you would be proud of to make sure he'd be but a shell of what he was in the past..."

"Pray tell, my slave..."Jafar began to say, giving one more look to Aladdin who seemed to eye Jasmine even under this trance, his stare bizarelly enough directed at her belly button. "Pray tell indeed..."

"He is now my navel's slave, master~" she said with an impressive amount of confidence and glee, as if she was particularly proud of what she had accomplished. "I have made it so he believes himself to be a servant attached to my belly button, that this singular part of myself own his heart, mind and soul~"

It was so ridiculous, so strangely clever, that Jafar could not help but laugh at the prospect of this once admittedly intelligent and ressourceful young man being prey to an intense lust for a simple navel. There was something sinister, yet somewhat sexy to it all as he grinned while looking at this helpless enemy of his. "Is that right? Are you a slave to my genie's navel, Aladdin?"

He did not answer, which gave way to a furious Jasmine who scolded him right there and then. "Listen to me carefully, you impolite and presumptuous servant!" she began to say with energy and vigor, taking command as she wanted him to feel regret and guilt. "My navel owns you completely...And I own my navel, thus I own you as well. My master here, the great Jafar, owns me...So what do you think that means?"

"That...That I should obey him above all else?" Aladdin tried to answer, the spirals in his eyes never fading as he was always amplified by those memories, those sessions and that unquenching desire to please Jasmine.

"Correct..." Jasmine said, calming down a little as she approached her navel close to his eyes. "Now your master, this navel of mine, wants you to consider him as if he was a god...your god. Whatever he says you shall obey, whatever he wants you to be you shall become...And you do not want to disobey your master, isn't that right?"

The fear of disobediance brought Aladdin back to the reality of his situation as he got on all four and bowed as low to the ground as he could. "I'm sorry, great master. I have been absolutely impudent and disrespectful!" he said, believing every words he said by the sound of it. "My life is yours to do with as you wish. I am yours to command, now and always!"

This was spectacular, as Jafar took a moment to see the supplicating buffoon on the ground, the one who had given him challenges and setbacks so many times in the past few days...And now he was beaten to the most complete interpretation possible of the word. He almost couldn't believe it.

"To answer your true question, master, I have begun to hypnotize him, using his love toward me as a basis for a growing lust for my form and who I am as a concept," Jasmine began to explain, getting to the more technical levels of what she had achieved. "I let it expand to levels where he couldn't resist his own urges and then I shaped them up, setting aside what was useless and magnifying what I could have power over...And I kept his appreciation for my body so as to really transform his thinking~"

"I know that genies cannot make anyone fall in love with another...Wouldn't you get in trouble for doing just that?" Jafar asked, sensing that perhaps Jasmine was growing too bold for her own good, especially if it landed him into trouble sooner or later.

"That is true, but his love was already existent...I merely had to convince him that he was more smitten by something more precise than just my being in general...And then alter it to pure unabashed lust and desire," Jasmine clarified, swaying her hips from left to right to showcase what she meant as Aladdin's eyes and head swayed along with them to fixate on her navel. "With a trance firmly set in place, I implanted an appreciation for it through constant pleasure, through soul-shattering climaxes that would only strenghten my hold and weaken his resolve over time...Then I played with his perception of time as well~"

It seemed like his impulse of the moment, his previous move, had been the right one as Jafar couldn't help but smile victoriously as Jasmine proved to be the exact genie he needed at the moment. She was vicious, sadistic, lovely and downright in awe in front of him as it seemed like she would make the best possible ally...No, the greatest slave that he could ever have by his side. "Tell me more..."

"He believed that he had been in my lamp for a very long time...When in fact he had been inside for merely a few moments. With his anchor points firmly lost, it was child play to insert new memories to replace his older ones, with all of them concording with what he was experiencing," Jasmine continued, seemingly happy to proceed with her explanation as she couldn't help but feel insanely satisfied about what she had done for her master's sake. "Soon, he believed himself to have been my slave ever since he encountered me, replacing all those sweet memories with something much more convenient for what I had in mind. I planted his desire for domination, his secret rush about my navel and his ever-expanding adoration toward hypnosis...And now he is yours to play with, my master~"

Jafar stayed silent for the moment, looking around him to see what he had accomplished. His enemy was now his willing and humble servant, ready for whatever treatment he would conjure on the spot. Princess Jasmine was now his most powerful tool, his slave and soon-to-be wife that would solidify his claim over Agrabah. The previous genie he had was trapped inside his lamp, waiting for another master to serve, which would never happen as he'd just seal the lamp away and make sure no one else would gain any wishes from this blue fool...And whatever threat would arise could be swiftly dealt with, be it the previous Sultan, Jasmine's pet tiger or even that meddlesome little monkey that seemed to follow Aladdin around. Everything had gone better than expected as he sat on the throne...And smiled.

 **Finale- Agrabah's new era**

The marriage had been a wondrous affair.

Plenty of food, dancing, festivities and other trivial amusements were given and granted to the populace, who seemed to carefully grow to admire the new Sultan more and more. Unbeknownst to them, this was the work of their former princess, now the queen as Jasmine could create food from nothing and lightly influence their thoughts due to her powerful suggestions. No rebellion would arise so long as they were content and it proved to be child's play for Jafar and his devious mind. With his second wish making it so she had to obey his commands and use his methods, Jasmine stayed by his side for the longest time as Jafar, and tangentially Agrabah, prospered under this new ruler of theirs. With everyone too oblivious to protest, Jafar's folly and delusions of grandeur were never stopped as he lived wickedly ever after.

As for Aladdin, his fate was a joyous one...For himself at the very least. Sometimes, he was a camel that was set as Jafar's mount, ready to take him anywhere. At others, he was a carpet that would keep his god's feet pristine from the sand and hot floor of the palace. He was whatever Jafar and Jasmine wanted him to be, as he promised, as he kept on obeying his master, Jasmine's navel, persuaded that every edicts, every commands, came from it. He loved her belly button ferociously and inconditionally as he simply disappeared from the people's thoughts sooner or later...Yet his fate was amazing to him, no matter how shattered his pride was.

Agrabah was a different place now...Yet it was still a place filled with magic, tales and wonders...Just not necessarily for everyone.


End file.
